


after me and you

by Anonymous



Series: between me and you [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Smut, more characters might appear idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sequel to ‘between me and you’! Thank you for reading :) leave kudos and comments if you like it!
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Lee Jangjun/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Series: between me and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Daeyeol foiled Jangjun’s plans in less than a month. If Jangjun wanted to make sure that the staff in the company stopped gossiping about Daeyeol and Sungyoon, then Daeyeol made sure to do everything to make the opposite happen. Daeyeol went to the staff canteen for the first time since the company was built — but only because Sungyoon insisted that he wanted to eat with his colleagues from the Marketing Department.

Everyone stared with curious glances at Daeyeol who stood in line behind Sungyoon, waiting for his turn to get the daily staff lunch. “What’s for lunch today?” Daeyeol peered over Sungyoon’s shoulder at the menu sheet. Sungyoon squinted a little as he slowly read the tiny black words, “Beef...stew? With rice and some side dishes.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Sungyoon pouted a little, “Yeah...I guess...I was craving for pasta today though...” He turned around and faced Daeyeol. 

“Pasta? You want pasta? I’ll get the kitchen to make some if you want it.” Daeyeol sounded dead serious. Sungyoon chuckled as he shook his head, “I was just kidding, I’ll eat anything they serve, I’m not that picky. But you really were going to barge in there and get them to make pasta just for me?”

Daeyeol lifted his hand and brought it near Sungyoon’s face, pinching his cheeks slightly, “Of course. I’d do anything for you. I love you.” 

Sungyoon probably heard it from Daeyeol a million times, yet the confession still never failed to catch him off guard. He pushed Daeyeol’s hand away gently, “People are staring.” He bit his lip, his ears growing red and hot. 

“Let them.” Daeyeol never took his eyes off Sungyoon’s even for a second, staring so deep into them Sungyoon almost felt embarrassed. Their moment was cut off abruptly by the sound of someone gagging, “Let them? Let them? After all the hard work I did to try and stop people from finding out that you two are going out? You’re just going to let them?” Jangjun flared in a hushed whisper. 

“We never asked you to.” Daeyeol retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest as they moved along the line. “You should’ve seen the number of people I have to deal with every day, people who dared to lay their eyes on Sungyoon, thinking that they’d ever stand a chance with him. I would have sent an email to all the staff and announced that Sungyoon is mine...If not for your stupid ass.” 

Jangjun often imagined what it would be like if Daeyeol wasn’t older than him, and wasn’t his superior at work. How many times over would he have killed Daeyeol. “Nobody would dare to say anything about you, but have you thought about what they would do to Sungyoon?” He scowled, half annoyed at himself for bothering so much, half annoyed that Daeyeol didn’t seem to be appreciating his efforts. 

Sungyoon nodded slowly, “It’d be best if our relationship is kept hidden.” 

“Why? Are you ashamed of me?” Daeyeol raised his eyebrows. 

Sungyoon’s eyes widened, “That’s not what I meant!” 

“Then what do you mean?” Daeyeol leaned in, “Why do you want to keep it hidden? Are you seeing someone else behind my back? Who is it? Who do I have to kill?”

“I am this close to calling the police right now.” Jangjun pinched his fingers together, leaving a mere millimetre gap between them. 

“Of course not... you know I love you.” Sungyoon whispered. 

Jangjun rolled his eyes, “It’s like I’m invisible. I am. I really think I have mastered the art of being invisible.” 

Daeyeol gleamed proudly, like he had just won a grand prize as a kid, “I know you do, I was just kidding.” 

Jangjun sighed, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m invisible. It’s like I’m not even here.” He nudged Daeyeol in the sides with his elbow as he growled, “Move. Stupid people in love.”  
—

The table was awfully quiet. There were more than a couple of Sungyoon’s colleagues who reported sick due to indigestion, the result of sitting at the same table as Daeyeol during lunch for the past month. “How’s work these days?” Daeyeol asked casually, starting a conversation to break the god-awful silence. 

“It’s been good, sir! The profit margin has been raised by a decent percentage. I was just thinking about bringing the team out for a celebratory dinner tonight.” Sungyoon’s team manager exclaimed excitedly. I wasn’t even talking to you. Daeyeol swallowed his silent thoughts as he smiled back, giving the guy an approving nod.

“Celebratory dinner?” One of the male colleagues at the table chuckled, “Sungyoon, are you ready for round 2? We all remembered what happened the previous time.” 

Sungyoon laughed awkwardly, all he could remember from that night was what happened with Daeyeol after. But whatever happened at the dinner was just a blur. “S-Sure...” 

Daeyeol frowned, his brows meeting in the middle, they would have to drag Sungyoon over his dead body if they wanted him near alcohol again. “He can’t join tonight.” He offered no further explanation, unaware that everyone else, including Sungyoon, were waiting for one. 

“I...I can’t?” Sungyoon cocked his head a little at an angle. 

Daeyeol continued to munch on his food, “There’s a.. there’s a company shareholder who wants to meet you. Tonight. With me.” He swept his eyes across the table in one smooth turn, his gaze turned down any pending questions his staff had in mind.  
—

“So you haven’t told him?” Jangjun crossed his right leg over his left, making himself comfortable on the couch in Daeyeol’s office. 

“Tell him what?” Daeyeol’s reading glasses sat comfortably near the end of his nose, he was going through the 19th report that afternoon and his vision had started to blur.

“About the pro-” 

“Lee Jangjun! Not here!” Daeyeol’s head shot up, his glare piercing right through Jangjun. “He could hear!” 

Jangjun scoffed, “He could hear? Since when did he have super powers? And it’s the middle of day, it’s not like he’s going to just pop up here-”

Jangjun was cut off mid-sentence by the soft knocks on Daeyeol’s door. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

The door creaked open slightly and Sungyoon popped his head in at an angle, “Am I disrupting anything? I heard you raise your voice.” 

Jangjun forced a smile as he got up from his seat, which wasn’t even warm yet, “No, he was just telling me how annoying I am, as he does every other day. I’ll get going... you guys can... start whatever you’re going to do.” He sent a wink in Sungyoon’s direction. 

Sungyoon frowned as he waved his hand in the air, “We aren’t going to do anything, I just have a report to send to Mr Lee.” 

Jangjun pretended to gag, “I’ve heard what you call him behind doors, stop trying to act all prim and proper. Don’t forget that the walls have ears, don’t be too loud later on. Bye.” He waved behind him as he closed the door behind him. 

“It’s been so long, I can’t believe you still get bothered by whatever comes out of his mouth.” Daeyeol chuckled as he finally set his file down, taking a good look at Sungyoon. His blue tie tied snuggly around his collar, his hair gelled up gently without looking overly greasy. “Why can’t you just move up here so I can stare at you the entire day?” Daeyeol sighed, “I’m so tired every day, I really need something as an energy booster.”

“We’re trying to steer away from all the attention we don’t need, remember...?” Sungyoon made his way step by step towards Daeyeol, until he stood right beside the CEO. He bent a little over until his face was right beside Daeyeol’s. “I can’t stay here for long, but here’s what you asked for.” He leaned in and stole a peck on Daeyeol’s cheek. 

If Sungyoon had thought that he reflexes were quick, Daeyeol’s were incomparable. The older man wrapped his long thin fingers around Sungyoon’s wrist and pulled him onto his lap in one swift motion. “Hey-”

The kiss caught Sungyoon off-guard, just as everything else Daeyeol did usually does. Daeyeol tasted like strawberry mint, sweet and refreshing. His lips were soft and warm against Sungyoon’s. His free hand was wrapped around Sungyoon’s neck, his thumb gently caressing the area behind Sungyoon’s ear. It tickled a litte, Sungyoon smiled against his lips, “I have to get going.” 

Daeyeol pressed them closer to each other, “You can’t leave, I’m not letting you.” He tilted his head a little, deepening the kiss. Their kisses always had some level of urgency, although it wasn’t like they haven’t done it in months, it sure felt like it. 

Sungyoon giggled, “Mr Lee, I have to get back to work, I’ll get fired at this rate.” 

Daeyeol leaned back and frowned, “You do know I call the shots here, right?” 

Sungyoon nodded, “Yes, Mr CEO. But I came here to work, I’m serious about it. I don’t want our relationship to get in the way, just as I don’t want work to get between us.” Daeyeol sighed, admitting defeat. “Fine. You may leave.”

Sungyoon cupped Daeyeol’s face tightly between his hands and stared straight into his eyes, “I’ll let you take a good look before I leave.” He left a soft kiss on the tip of Daeyeol’s nose before he hopped off his lap. “I love you. And I’ll see you tonight?”

Daeyeol’s eyes disappeared behind his wide smile, “I love you too.” He looked at Sungyoon’s retreating back, the love evident in his micro expressions. Daeyeol thought that if he started loving Sungyoon any more than he did then, his heart really would give way. 

He pulled open the last drawer at his table after the door closed behind Sungyoon. The little white box sat snuggly in its place. “And I’ll see you tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Daeyeol stared into the mirror, not moving a single inch for the past ten minutes. Was his shirt smoothened out well enough? But then again, could it be any smoother? Jangjun was sure an ant would fall if it tried to crawl up Daeyeol’s shirt. His coat fit him so well, his hair gelled up just enough, Daeyeol just looked so good he was practically _glowing_.

“Is this alright?” Daeyeol asked after he forced Jangjun to sit with him in silence. Jangjun was about to turn purple from holding in all the words he had. “You look hot.” 

Daeyeol raised his brow, “I was expecting more than that.” Jangjun raised his too in reply, “I have a boyfriend now, don’t expect me to be all over you. And no matter how good you look, you can’t look as good as my Youngtaek.” 

“He won’t be our model if he doesn’t look good.” Daeyeol fixed his tie, he was so nervous he could hear his own heart pounding. There was still half and hour till Sungyoon officially gets off work. Daeyeol would head down to pick him up then. They’ll head to the restaurant Daeyeol booked. Daeyeol will then ask Sungyoon to be his, forever. Yes. That’s the plan. Daeyeol sighed, he ran the list through his head countless of times, and yet there was nothing he could do to feel at ease. 

“He’s not going to reject-”

Daeyeol shot Jangjun a glare as he snapped, “Shut up! Don’t jinx it.” 

Jangjun rolled his eyes, “He’s so in love with you. He’s going to say yes. He’s going to want to spend the rest of his life with you. I don’t know why you’re so worried.” 

Daeyeol’s expressions softened a little, but still clouded with tints of worry. “You think so? You really think so? There’s so many things that could go wrong... and I just... I don’t know... in all the scenarios that I’ve planned out in my mind, the only one I’m not prepared for is the one in which he says no...”

“I might not be sure of many things, but this is one of the rare things you do that I don’t see going wrong, in any way. So just relax and go get him.” Jangjun gave Daeyeol’s shoulder a firm squeeze, just what his best friend needed. 

—

Daeyeol’s hands were sweaty, trying not to show that they were trembling by stuffing them in the pocket of his pants. He paced up and down along the corridor in front of Sungyoon’s department, stopping occasionally to stare at random inanimate objects. It wasn’t often that you get to catch a glimpse of the CEO, the staff were craning their necks to get a good look at Daeyeol from their seats. Daeyeol was oblivious to his surroundings, not noticing that Sungyoon had already knocked off work. 

“Mr Lee?” Sungyoon tried to hide his giggle, Daeyeol definitely looked funny as he frowned at the water cooler as though it had done something to upset him. “Are you alright?” 

Daeyeol was snapped back to reality as soon as he heard Sungyoon’s voice, “O-Oh! You’re done?” 

Sungyoon sighed as he stepped towards Daeyeol, “The manager let me off early. He didn’t think that anyone else could pay attention to their work if you continued your little exercise.” 

Daeyeol raised his eyebrow, “Was I disturbing anyone? I tried my best to be quiet...” 

“You really have no idea about the effect you have on people, do you?” Sungyoon was almost half a head shorter than Daeyeol, and from where he stood, Daeyeol looked nothing less than a Greek god. Perfectly sculptured, not a flaw he could point out. Sungyoon was sure some of his colleagues were drooling when they saw him. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s get going, can’t be late for the meeting.”

—

“You look handsome.” Sungyoon blurted out after buckling the seat-belt. “Is this how you’re going to impress the shareholder?” 

Daeyeol smiled, checking himself out again in the rear-view mirror. “You’re the only one I want to impress though.” He turned to Sungyoon, “How handsome do I look?” 

Sungyoon stared at him for a moment. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on Daeyeol. Daeyeol was one of the most handsome person Sungyoon had ever seen, even more so now that he had an extra sparkle in his eye. Daeyeol always looked good, even on the weekends, in their casual clothes, Daeyeol looked like a model. Even when they had just woken up and Daeyeol’s hair was a mess, he looked so damn hot. 

“Really handsome. So handsome I could eat you up.” Sungyoon muttered, his face burning up as he realised what he had just said. 

Daeyeol’s eyes widened for a moment before his lips curled up into a smile, “You can do that tonight. We have something more important to do now.” 

—

Sungyoon frowned as they pulled up outside of Jibeom’s school. “Why are we here? I’ve already notified the helper to pick Jibeom up today. I told her we’ll be back late tonight.” 

Daeyeol pushed the door open and stepped out of the car. “We’re here to pick up the shareholder.” 

Sungyoon had more questions than he had answers. He followed Daeyeol out of the car, “What-”

“Daddy!” A familiar voice rang from afar. It was true that you could often hear Jibeom before you saw him. “Daddy Yeol!” His backpack looked bigger than he was, he ran across the courtyard past the gates, straight into Daeyeol’s arms. 

Daeyeol picked him up swiftly with the brightest smile on his face, “There’s my son! How was school? Did you have fun? Did you eat well? Do you have homework?” 

Jibeom pouted, he wrapped his arm around Daeyeol’s neck as he whispered into Daeyeol’s ear, “Daddy Yeol... you’re becoming as naggy as Daddy... why do the both of you have so many questions? This is why I like Jangjun Ajusshi the most!” 

Daeyeol scoffed, he tickled the boy and laughed as he squirmed in his arms, “You really like Ajusshi the most?” 

Jibeom shook his head hard, “Of course not! I like Daddy and Daddy Yeol the most!” 

“You sure? I haven’t seen you as happy with us as when you’re with Jangjun.” Sungyoon combed the boy’s hair to the side, taking a good look at his son.

Jibeom looked down as he mumbled, “That’s because Ajusshi doesn’t ask me about my homework... he said I could play games and not do my homework...he said games will make me grow up to be smarter...I think he’s right!”

Sungyoon didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. He was thankful that Jibeom enjoyed his time with Jangjun, which gave him occasional alone time with Daeyeol, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if Jangjun was teaching him the right things. 

“You don’t have to do your homework today, we will bring you out for a good meal!” Daeyeol let Jibeom down and held him by his hand, “Shall we have your favourite tonkatsu?” 

Jibeom’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite food, he hopped up and down on the spot, beaming with glee, “Yes! Yes! With lots of cheese! Lots!” 

They walked towards Daeyeol’s car and settled in. “So he’s the important shareholder? My son?” Sungyoon looked at Jibeom through the rear-view mirror. 

“ _Our_ son.” Daeyeol corrected, “of course he’s important! Without him, you wouldn’t be able to function and without you, I don’t think I can live either. If that happens, the company will have to close. So you see how important he is now?” 

Sungyoon rolled his eye, “You just wanted to excuse me from the department dinner, right?” 

“I-”

“It‘s nothing much, really. I can handle my alcohol. I’m not as weak as you think I am.” Sungyoon tried to reassure Daeyeol, but he was nowhere near convincing. “Babe, don’t lie in front of our child.” Daeyeol chuckled, “and anyways, it’s not you I don’t trust, it’s _them_. God knows what they will do to you when they have one too many drinks. You should only drink with people whom you know well, like me!” 

“And me!” Jibeom poked his head through the gap between the front seats, “Daddy, you can drink with me! Ajusshi said he will bring me to drink next time, we should all go together!” 

“Please remind me to never ever ever let Jangjun babysit Jibeom again.”

— 

“You booked the entire restaurant again? I told you not to do it...” Sungyoon shook his head as he helped Jibeom settle into the chair. 

“Just let me pamper you guys once in awhile! It’s not even that expensive...” Daeyeol waved him off. 

“I know you can afford it but-” Daeyeol placed his index finger against Sungyoon’s lips, “Just this once. I promise”. 

Sungyoon eventually gave in, “Just this once.” 

“I’ve ordered already. Steak for us and tonkatsu for Jibeom. Some red wine too.” 

“Is it a special occasion today?” Sungyoon asked, as if he had noticed something. 

“N-No... I just wanted to bring you guys out for dinner. It has been some time since we came out for something good.” Daeyeol chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling hot all over. “N-Nothing much... just a regular dinner...” 

Sungyoon dropped it rather quickly, he went back to asking Jibeom about his day, enjoying the small chats with his son. 

Daeyeol didn’t even realise that he was sweating. The air conditioner was definitely at the strongest mode, yet Daeyeol couldn’t understand why he was still feeling like he was cooped up in an oven. 

The dinner went on rather quietly, none of them spoke, except for the occasional comment Jibeom made about how much he loved the food in front of him. The silence was mostly due to Daeyeol being lost in his thoughts. He had planned the proposal in his head and went through it countless of times. It had to be perfect. It had to be. But now that Sungyoon was right in front of him, Daeyeol didn’t even know how to start the ball rolling.

_He’s so in love with you. He’s going to say yes._ Jangjun’s words echoed in Daeyeol’s mind.

When they were done with their food, Daeyeol finally managed to calm himself down just enough to speak again. “J-Jibeom...Jibeom...remember what Daddy Yeol talked to you about... yesterday?” Daeyeol leaned over and whispered into Jibeom’s ear. 

Jibeom wiped his mouth and nodded, “Yes! Daddy Yeol talked to me about a game I learned in school, and he said he wants to play it. Daddy, can we play it now?” 

Sungyoon shook his head, “We can play it when we get home, not right here.” 

Jibeom crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted, “It has to be here! Here!” 

“Jibeom-” Sungyoon was about to chide the little boy but was stopped by Daeyeol. “It’s alright, we can play it here. There’s a reason why I booked the entire place.” 

“You’re really going to spoil him at this rate.” Sungyoon sighed. “I’ll gladly do it.” Daeyeol ruffled the boy’s hair and winked at him.

—

“So the game is Simon Says. Daddy, do you know how to play it? I explained it to Daddy Yeol yesterday so he knows it well!” Jibeom beamed with pride, giving Daeyeol a hi-5.

Sungyoon nodded, “Let’s start.” Sungyoon looked around the restaurant, thankful that it was empty, even the staff members had excused themselves. 

“Daddy Yeol will start!” Jibeom giggled, clapping his hands excitedly. “Go go!” 

“Alright... Simon Says...touch your head!” Daeyeol started it off smoothly. Things were going as planned. He noticed Jibeom’s flair for acting and thought that maybe they should send him to an actual acting class. 

Jibeom couldn’t stop giggling as he placed his hands on his head. Sungyoon’s smile was exceptionally wide too, nothing made him happier than seeing Jibeom have fun. 

“Turn around.” The next command. 

Sungyoon turned halfway and realised his mistake. 

Jibeom pointed at his father and bent over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. “D-Daddy! You’re so b-bad at this!”

Sungyoon narrowed his eyes, “I’m not bad at this! It’s just... It’s been a long time since I played this!” 

“There’s a penalty for the loser.” Daeyeol smirked. 

“What pe-”

“Jibeom, quick, cover your eyes!” Daeyeol exclaimed as he leaned towards Sungyoon, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “There, your punishment”. 

Jibeom was peeking at the adults through his fingers. “Ugh.” He made a face at them. 

“Alright let’s try again!” Daeyeol clasped his hands in front of him. His palms clammy again. This was something he was going to do only once in his entire life. He was so nervous he had no idea where he got the energy to even be standing on his two feet. 

“Simon says...close your eyes.” he said, slowly and carefully. 

Sungyoon had his eyes shut tightly. 

“Sungyoon.” Daeyeol started. 

Sungyoon’s eyelids twitched. “Eyes closed!” Daeyeol shouted before Sungyoon could open them.

“Listen to what I have to say.” Daeyeol sighed. He reached into his pocket with his trembling hands. He wasn’t even this nervous during the major shareholder meetings, or the annual press conferences held in front of thousands of people. Yet in front of the man he wanted to spend the rest of forever with, he couldn’t help but stutter a little.

“I love you.” It was a confession, a promise.

“I’ve loved you for a long time. Perhaps from the moment we met, I’ve always loved you. Always will. Although we didn’t start off on the right foot, I’m glad we still found each other. The first time you lies to me, and when I left for two years, I realised it wasn’t because i was mad that you lies to me. I was just trying to cope with the thought that I had lost you, or that I have never had you in the first place. And that broke me.” 

Daeyeol was rambling. It was off his script. He was rambling. He reminded himself that he couldn’t ramble, that it would be less romantic if he did. But he couldn’t help himself. 

“I’m not a man of many words, I don’t say the prettiest things, but right now, the thing that I want to say the most is... I love you. I don’t know what else I can say to describe such a raw emotion. I love you, because you are you, for all your flaws and even more so your close-to-perfect self. I know I won’t meet someone like you ever again in my life, so I want us to be together...forever might seem like a long time and an unachievable goal, so I’d say, for the next 100 years?” 

Sungyoon didn’t know when his face became stained with tears, the smile on his face so wide it definitely hurt.

“So... Choi Sungyoon...” 

Daeyeol got down on one knee. He signalled towards Jibeom to start recording the entire scene. “Simon says, open your eyes.” 

Sungyoon’s tears were caught in his lashes, he blinked a few times to make them go away, letting out a tiny gasp as he saw the man in front of him. Cliche as it may be, Sungyoon wouldn’t want it any other way. 

The ring sat snugly in the white box, it was a simple one, one Daeyeol knew Sungyoon would love. There were so many things Sungyoon thought he would have considered before agreeing to marry Daeyeol, his family’s disapproval, Sungyoon’s past with Sungyeol... but nothing seemed to matter the moment Sungyoon saw Daeyeol on his knee. 

“And Daeyeol says...“

“Marry me?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sungyoon nodded, quicker than Daeyeol had expected him to. “Yes. Yes! Yes, I want to marry you, Lee Daeyeol.” He stretched his hand forward, meeting Daeyeol’s midair. Daeyeol’s hand was still shaking as he took the ring out from the box and slid it onto Sungyoon’s middle finger. He got back on his feet and wrapped his arms around Sungyoon, letting the younger man bury his face in his shoulders. 

“I love you.” Daeyeol snuggled his cheek against Sungyoon’s head, “I love you so much.” 

Sungyoon smiled, “I love you too.” Sungyoon had almost forgotten that Jibeom was still there, the camera was still rolling and capturing all the lovey dovey moments. It was probably the most romantic moment Sungyoon could ever imagine. 

And right at that moment.

“And I! Love! The both of you!” Jangjun’s voice was heard before Daeyeol and Sungyoon saw him. The romantic mood shattered as soon as Jangjun appeared, but Jibeom was more than happy to see his favourite uncle. 

“Jangjun Ajusshi!” Jibeom turned off the recording and placed the phone on the table before he jumped up and down in front of Jangjun, his arms wide open, inviting Jangjun to a big hug. It wasn’t like they haven’t met each other in a long time, but it sort of became a habit for the both of them. 

“My favourite boy is here too?!? It must be my lucky day then!” Jangjun tried to act like he was surprised as he scooped Jibeom up in his arms. He had been working out regularly, his main motivation was that he needed to be able to carry Jibeom even when he turned 15, or even 20. 

“Ajusshi...I’ve missed you so much!” Jibeom wrapped his arms around Jangjun’s neck and squeezed tightly, “Let me tell you a secret...” He leaned towards Jangjun’s ear and whispered, “If you came a moment later... I think Daddy and Daddy Yeol would have started to...” Jibeom made tiny kissing noises, causing Jangjun to burst out laughing. 

“I’ll tell you something that’s... not much of a secret!” Jangjun smirked as he looked at the couple. “Both of your dads...I’ve seen them do worse! I don’t know how they can even do that when their kid is under the same roof!” Jangjun faked a shudder, enjoying the way Sungyoon’s face turned crimson. 

“Jangjun!” Sungyoon chided, “Stop teaching him that!” 

Jangjun stuck out his tongue and made a funny face at Sungyoon before he turned to go, “Enjoy your hot date, I’ll bring him back by 11...Please be done with your business by then!” 

Sungyoon thought how lucky Jangjun was that they were not at home, if not Sungyoon would’ve probably thrown the nearest thing he could grab at the other man. Sungyoon was mostly thankful towards Jangjun, for taking care of Jibeom when the two of them were... _occupied_... and for being such a good friend. But there were also a handful of times where Sungyoon wanted to strangle and squeeze every last breath out of Jangjun. 

“How can we just leave Jibeom with him? He’s definitely going to go astray if he hangs out with Jangjun too much.” Sungyoon shook his head as he watching Jangjun disappear behind the door, taking Sungyoon’s son with him. 

Daeyeol put an arm around Sungyoon’s shoulder, giving him a few reassuring pats. “Jangjun doesn’t say it, but he loves the kid a lot. A whole lot. Probably more than he would admit. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to protect him, don’t worry.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about, I just-”

“C’mon, loosen up. Jibeom needs someone like Jangjun in his life. If he only hangs out around you, he’s going to grow up to become a robot.” Daeyeol teased. 

Sungyoon frowned, “What are you trying to imply-”

Daeyeol slapped his hand against Sungyoon’s mouth, stopping him from continuing the sentence. “I’m kidding!” He held Sungyoon’s hand and raised it to their eye level, “See, you agreed to marry me! No take-backs! No backing out! I was just kidding!” 

Sungyoon couldn’t help but chuckle at how Daeyeol was reacting, he pushed Daeyeol’s hand away from his face, “I’m not going to take it back. There are shit loads of stuff I regret doing in my life, but meeting you, dating you, agreeing to get married with you? Those are probably one of the only few things I’ll never ever regret.” 

Daeyeol stared at Sungyoon, he looked as though he was going to melt just from Sungyoon’s words. “Shall we head back-”

Daeyeol was cut off by Sungyoon tiptoeing and pressing his lips against Daeyeol’s. Sungyoon hooked one arm around Daeyeol’s neck and pressed their bodies even closer against each other. His ears were red and hot, but he didn’t care even if Daeyeol had noticed. He wanted Daeyeol, and he definitely wasn’t embarrassed about it. 

Sungyoon nibbled on Daeyeol’s lower lip, throwing the other hand around Daeyeol’s shoulder as he pushed the taller man against the table. Daeyeol wondered if he was sick, he could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his back, and yet shivers were the only things sent down his spine. The air conditioner was on full blast but Daeyeol could only feel his skin grow hotter by the second. He smiled against Sungyoon’s lips, “So eager? You can’t even wait for us to go back home?” 

Sungyoon tilted his head at an angle as he deepened the kiss, as though trying to shut Daeyeol up. 

“We’re doing it _here_?”

Daeyeol swore he had never felt as turned on by any word as he did the two which followed. 

“ _Why not?”_

—

Sungyoon took Jibeom back into his arms from Jangjun’s. The young boy was stirring in his sleep, it was already past his bedtime. 

“Thanks.” Sungyoon whispered. 

Jangjun smirked, he wasn’t going to leave before teasing Sungyoon. “Had fun? You looked like you did.” Jangjun pointed his chin towards the top button of Sungyoon’s crumpled dress shirt. The button was fixed wrongly, obviously done in a hurry. 

Sungyoon cleared his throat and looked away, “None of your business.” 

“Oh, _please_. Do not tell me about it. I have zero interest in your sex life.” Jangjun scoffed. Hearing about it would probably give him nightmares for days. “I’ll get going. Tuck him in, bye.” 

“Thanks again, Jangjun.” 

“Treat him well. He’s a really great guy, probably the best.” Jangjun offered Sungyoon a smile, a genuine one. He was honestly happy that the both of them were finally settling down, through the rollercoaster of crazy events and emotions, they finally came to a blissful end. “And Sungyoon? I’m happy for you too. I really am. I’m glad we’re friends. And no matter what, I’ll always be here for you.” 

—

Sungyoon checked his tie in the rear view mirror for the last time. He took a deep breath and turned to face the driver’s seat. “Do I look okay?” 

“Okay? Okay? Just okay? You look perfect. Perfectly _hot_.” Daeyeol whispered the last word, making sure that Jibeom couldn’t hear a thing from the back. 

Sungyoon bit his lip and fumbled with his interlocking fingers. He was beyond nervous. “D-Daeyeol hyung.... do you think it’s really alright to do this? You know how your parents feel about me...” 

Daeyeol covered Sungyoon’s cold, thin fingers with his. He gave Sungyoon a reassuring smile, “I’ve told you this many times. I’ll do my best to get them to accept you, but if they can’t? Then that’s on them. Just like how I can control who they like and who they don’t, they won’t be able to control me either. I love you, Sungyoon. I’m not letting anything come in between us. Nothing.” 

Sungyoon nodded, “Let’s give it a shot.” 

—

Everything looked the same as when Sungyoon came over the last time. Nothing changed. Even the creepily quiet and eerie aura was still as strong as ever. 

Even thought Daeyeol had told his parents over the phone, about his plans on marrying Sungyoon, Sungyoon had insisted that they came over and told his parents in-person. 

“You’re here?” Mrs Lee walked down the stairs slowly and gracefully, the smile on her face disappearing as soon as she saw Sungyoon behind Daeyeol. 

“Mother.” Daeyeol greeted. He pulled Sungyoon forward and wrapped one arm around Sungyoon’s waist. Sungyoon tried to squirm, it was definitely inappropriate to show such skinship in front of an elder, much less Daeyeol’s parents who very much hated Sungyoon. 

“Sungyoon.” Daeyeol’s mother acknowledge his presence, forcing a small smile as she looked from Daeyeol to Sungyoon. Her smile widened as her eyes landed on little Jibeom. “Isn’t this our precious boy?” 

Sungyoon was surprised. He had thought that Daeyeol’s parents wouldn’t have accepted Jibeom, even if the Lee’s blood ran in his veins. From how badly the last meeting ended, Sungyoon thought he would have to spend some time to convince Daeyeol’s parents to let Jibeom stay by Sungyoon’s side.

“Hi...” Jibeom folded his hands in front of him and bowed, “I’m Kim Jibeom.” Jibeom took a step back and snuggled close against Sungyoon, reaching over to hold Sungyoon’s pants, as though he was afraid his parents were going to leave him there. 

“Jibeom! Our boy! Here, come here, let grandpa take a good look at you!” Daeyeol’s father ran, yes, _ran_ , down the stairs and straight towards Jibeom. He scooped Jibeom up and swung him in the air, “How have you been? Why do you look like you’ve lost a lot of weight?” Mr Lee frowned. 

Jibeom giggled and shook his head, “I didn’t! I have been eating well!” 

“Have you guys been feeding him well? It must be hard to give him more since the both of you are busy working...Daeyeol, you can’t neglect your son like this...” 

Daeyeol thought he must’ve been hallucinating. Was this all a dream? Well, even if it was, Daeyeol prayed that he would never have to wake up. His parents accepting Jibeom as Daeyeol’s and part of the Lees? It must’ve been too good to be true. 

“Bring him home often, we’ve missed him so much too, your mother and I.” Mr Lee offered, “We can take care of him too, if the both of you need some alone time.” 

Alright. Daeyeol was now a hundred percent sure it was all a dream. There was no way everything could be going as smoothly as it was. “I can...?” 

“As long as you promise to come home often, son. There’s nothing we wouldn’t do. Sungyoon.... Sungyoon, you’re always welcome too.” Mr Lee offered him a small polite smile. 

Sungyoon noticed how Mrs Lee shifted uncomfortably at the side. It was obvious she wasn’t ready to accept Sungyoon just yet. But Sungyoon was already thankful that she wasn’t chasing him away. Baby steps. 

Throughout the entire lunch, Daeyeol talked about his plans after getting married. He wanted to get a new place, one big enough for the three of them, and a new addition to the family, if Sungyoon wanted.

Daeyeol could tell that his father was trying his best to accept Sungyoon and the entire arrangement. Daeyeol knew how much his father treasured his presence, and how he would do anything just for Daeyeol to visit their home more often. It was a good bargaining chip. 

Mrs Lee asked about their marriage plans, to which Daeyeol simply replied that they were not holding a fancy ass reception, but just a dinner with a couple of friends. Both Daeyeol and Sungyoon had agreed that it should be an intimate event with only the people they were the closest with. 

Sungyoon was thankful that Daeyeol’s parents did not make things difficult for him, and he was the most grateful for the fact that Sungyeol was nowhere to be seen. He planned to avoid Sungyeol for as long as he could, for a lifetime even, if it was possible. 

The lunch gathering ended early, another thing Sungyoon was thankful for. They said their goodbyes and left as quickly as they could. 

“You did it.” Daeyeol joked as he reached over, buckling Sungyoon’s seatbelt for him. “You did well, see? I told you, They’ll get over it themselves, all you had to do was to follow my lead! I knew you could do it. You went through lunch without feeling like throwing up.

Sungyoon clasped his hand over his mouth. “S-Speaking of throwing up...now that you mentioned it... My stomach has been killing me these days...the smell of food just... ugh...” 

“Maybe it’s another little Jibeom in Daddy...” Jibeom blurted out of nowhere in the backseat. “It’s always the same thing that happens in the tv shows I watch at Jangjun Ajusshi’s house... the ajummah almost vomits whenever she sees food... and then suddenly! There is a little baby! It’s almost like magic... maybe Daddy is a magician too.” 

Sungyoon’s jaw fell open. The first thing he had in mind was that he needed to remind Jangjun to filter the programmes he let Jibeom watch over at his place. And the second was that everything made sense. His sudden craving for all kinds of weird foods at ungodly hours. The way his stomach felt upset whenever something was too strong-smelling...

Daeyeol could no longer hide his smile when he realise the possibility of what was happening. He turned around in his seat and stared at the little boy. “Jibeom...if you had a little brother or sister...what would you name them?” 

Jibeom thought long and hard, Sungyoon found it really endearing how he was taking it so seriously. After a couple of minutes, Jibeom finally concluded that he had the perfect answer. “Jibeomie likes the name Sowonie...but if it’s a boy....Bo...Bominie...?” 


End file.
